Mission Impossible Girl
by Chickcentra1
Summary: "Tell me again Chin, why it is I travel the stars with you?" she says giving me a small smile over the rim of her teacup. She is simply impossible. Her eyes the color of burnt chestnuts, lips soft as rose petals and I am in love with her.


**Just another little something. Three stories I must be insane. If you all like this one Ill get to writing a bit more of Clara and Eleven, because I think they are amazing together I just wish we were going to get more of them, I am starting to dread December. This is my first exercise in writing for them so if you like it Ill extend it. Mostly one shot formats I am afraid for now. Until I get to know them better. -L (don't worry, I promise Ill finish Done For update for that one tomorrow)**

"Tell me again Chin, why it is I travel the stars with you?" she says giving me a small smile over the rim of her teacup. She is simply impossible. Her eyes the color of burnt chestnuts, lips soft as rose petals and I am in love with her. Over the fences, beyond the moon, mad man in a box kind of love. I have never really been one of those blokes that loses himself over some bird whose smile shines brighter than a thousand suns. Therefore I tend to keep a sensible head and not give into baser instincts, but there is something magnetic about her and I'm helpless to fight against her pull. Perhaps it's the sway of the skirts she wears that hug her curves in all the right sort of places, or the smell of her perfume when she stands a bit too close to me. Its like being struck by lightning. Right now her feet are tucked underneath me and I'm struggling to maintain my aire of decorum, but if she doesn't stop wiggling her toes under my thigh... Well.

I take one of her ankles, pulling her foot into my lap tracing a line on her shin with my fingertip to her knee. Goose flesh raises on her skin and I revel in the fact she reacts this way simply by my touch.

"Because you love me." I say. It's a simple answer to a complex question, but that is what she has always been to me. An enigma ,wrapped in a riddle ,wrapped in a Chinese puzzle box. Something to be solved but also delighted in.

"Bit too keen aren't we?" she says pushing her brown tresses behind one ear. She arches a perfect brow at me, a slight blush creeping up her cheek. "Talk like that, one might get ideas you fancy me sir."

"I do. " I say drumming my fingers on the top of her foot. " I fancy all of you." I run my hand up her leg my fingers dancing under the hem of her skirt just above her knee.

This earns me the dare face. I love the dare face. I admit since Trenzalore, there has been a shift in our relationship, we have been a bit more brave with our touches, letting them linger longer than we used to. Most nights its is like it is. Not enough. like we have all the time and no time left in the universe. Desperate kisses, hurried hands ,missing buttons and trails of clothing shed before ravaging each other against doorways and walls. Never once in my bed with her hair haloed over my pillows. At her swift intake of breath, I push us a little further letting my hand come to rest on her upper thigh.

I would like more nights like this, nights where it's just she and I on an red velvet sofa in a library full of books. No demons chasing us. no monsters to fight. Where the only mysteries we have to solve are the ones found in the words of Agatha Christie and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

She sets her teacup down on the end table, leaning back on the pillows behind her and closes her eyes. I smile softly. Its domestic, a little more so than I am accustomed to but its nice. I could get used to it.

"Are you tired, my Clara?" I ask as she lets out a drawn out sigh, " Because we could go to bed if you like."

" You use that on all the girls?" She says giving me a smirk.

"I have better lines." I say giving her a scowl.

"Oh I cant wait to hear this." Clara cocks her head in anticipation and takes her other foot from under me setting it in my lap wiggling her toes, I wrap my hand around her heel pressing the pad of my thumb in the ball of her foot. She makes a delicious humming sound at the back of her throat, and I feel a warmth start to settle low in my belly.

I swallow hard. " Lets see." I say putting a finger to my chin in mock contemplation.

She crosses her arms pressing her foot in my thigh causing me to yelp, " I'm waiting."

"Oi, give me a bit. It's a fine art. This takes a certain amount of panache." I straighten my bowtie.

"Oh well please do continue." she says with a dismissive wave.

I clap my hands together flashing her a maniac grin. I lower my brainy glasses, giving her my best Cary Grant look, " How do you take your eggs in the morning?"

She is un-phased outside the small tug of a smile at the corner of her lips. "Unfertilized thank you."

"If I could arrange the alphabet I would put U and I together."

"Oh Lord."

"If beauty were measured in seconds, you'd be an hour."

"Cripes."

"I'm no photographer, but I could picture us together."

" God. Please. Stop."

"I'm not trying to impress you or anything but…I'm Batman."

"You are insane." her laughter echoes through the library as I reach down to touch her, drawing circles on the top of her stocking sliding my thumb under the lace edge, She rakes her teeth over her lower lip and I smile.

" Pardon me miss do you have the time?"

"1200 some odd years and that's your best game?" she says lifting her chin.

"Are those space pants?" I say pulling her stocking down her leg leaning down to kiss her kneecap. "Because your ass is out of this world."

She scrunches her nose ,"Nick Bates. High school."  
"Did it work?" I say pulling at the other stocking exposing the smooth skin of her bare legs, I trace her calves with my fingertips. Before I can even have the chance to calm the beating of my dual hearts, Clara is pushing me back deeper into the cushions of the sofa straddling my lap. My hands grasp the green cotton of her skirt, pushing it up over her thighs. She pins me with a fiery gaze, one that states she will destroy me later.

God I hope so.

"Not even first base." She says giving my bowtie a tug. Her fingers make quick work of the buttons on my vest pulling it open along with the front of my dress shirt. I still her movements taking her hands and threading my fingers with hers. I bring them to my lips and kiss them tenderly.

"I want you. Clara. I want to make love to you properly. In my bed, on my sheets." I cup her cheek with my hand, her watery gaze meets mine and I am completely lost in their dark depths.

"I don't know why I am crying." she says softly, echoing the past.

"I do. Remember this moment. Because this my Clara is when everything begins." I bring her closer, capturing her lips in mine.

"Now that's a pick up line." She says smiling against my lips.

"No. I saved the best one for last."

She pulls back, giving me a sly grin. " Oh yea?"

I take her hand in mine and simply say." Hello. I'm the doctor"

"My names Clara. Remember it. Because you will be screaming it later."

I did.


End file.
